


Working Overtime

by nameless_constellation



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, drunken writing in class, no plot here at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_constellation/pseuds/nameless_constellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren works under Masato and they both decide to work overtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Overtime

The windows were shut tight without the slightest gap, yet he still shivered at the unknown breeze that slipped past the glass. The city below was alive with colours, lit up with the pulsing disco lights of nightlife. Even with the heater on, he could feel the chill creeping up his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

This was a ridiculous idea.

His fingers dug into the desk, gnashing his teeth together in frustration and anger, annoyance making his blood pulse beneath in his veins. As he exhaled through gritted teeth, his pants came out in soft, desperate puffs.

"Boss, there's no need to hold back." The voice that purred in his ear was mellow and sweet, like a well-aged liquor. His breath was warm and husky, tickling every nerve of his being. The other's body pressed even harder against him, trapping him further between the desk and a solid hunk of muscle. The carved edges of the wooden desk pressed painfully into his exposed thighs, leaving marks upon them. Ren bites down on Masato's neck, leaving pale pink marks scattered across the expanse of skin. His voice hitched a notch and a strangled gasp escaped his throat and tears stung at the edges of his eyes, catching on his lashes. The heat burned hotter within his lower back and crept stealthily lower.

This was a horrible horrible idea and only Jingujii Ren could come up with such a shitty idea.

A choked scream knots itself deep within his throat and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, shining with sweat. Ren's long locks brushed softly against his bare neck, trying to gain as much leverage as he could, inter twining their fingers together. A desperate whimper leaves his throat as he gasped for air, pressed underneath Ren's tanned body. His vision was left blurred and hazy, tears fogging up what was left of his conscious, gagging on his own disgrace. 

Just then Ren leans down and whispers, " I think you'll need a break from work tomorrow, boss. How about coming over to my place?"

That was the last straw for Masato. That bastard Jinguji was going to fucking die.

The ginger's insolent smile was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This...isn't beta'd at all....  
> Reviews are appreciate yo


End file.
